<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saying goodbye by avengerskye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939596">Saying goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye'>avengerskye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3x01 missing scene, Fix-It, Gen, Handon is mentionned I guess, Hosie are basically best friends, friendships are important too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie gets to say goodbye to her best friend.</p><p>Or; A 3x01 missing scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saying goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p><p>So, we all know there's no way Josie leaves Mystic Falls before saying goodbye to Hope, right?</p><p>And there's no way Hope wakes up and never even mention the person she's been so desperately trying to save, right?</p><p>RIGHT?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope walks down the hallway leading out of Landon and Rafael's room and tries to collect herself. When Rafael showed up, it felt as if she was snapped out of a trance. She runs a hand through her hair and hopes her heart will calm down soon. She wonders if Josie felt something similar when she came back to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The name makes Hope's eyes go wider, and she now has a new destination. Suddenly, all the Mikaelson girl can think about is the siphoner. She mentally curses herself for not going to see Josie sooner. Hope walks through the halls she knows by heart, and it takes her no time to get to the twins' room. She's glad to find the door open, but what she sees inside the room makes her heart drop. The brunette is gathering clothes from her desk and putting them in a large suitcase placed on her bed. Lizzie is nowhere to be seen, and Josie looks deep in thoughts. Hope takes a deep breath and knocks lightly on the door frame, making the Saltzman girl turn around quickly. There's fear laced with sadness in Josie's eyes until she sees Hope standing there. Josie's fear disappears and she even offers a little smile to the tribrid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, were you gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Hope softly asks as she walks in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smiles and shakes her head as a light chuckle escapes her. When she sees Hope's confused frown, she decides to explain herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I once said something similar to Penelope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie turns back to her suitcase. "Yeah." She keeps packing as she takes a deep breath, then she quickly glances at Hope. "When did you wake up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A couple of hours ago." Hope says with a shrug before sitting next to Josie's suitcase. "Where are you going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Germany." Josie simply says, avoiding to look at the tribrid. "I'm gonna spend some time with my mom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope slowly nods. "Josie-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." The brunette cuts her off. "We'll talk when I get back. I can't do this right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Josie fully expects Hope to leave, but the Mikaelson girl doesn't move. The brunette keeps packing under the tribrid's careful eyes. After a long moment of silence, Josie stops her movements and sighs, finally looking at her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here, Hope?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you really have to ask?" The auburn haired girl says with a raised eyebrow. "I was worried about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie bites her lip. "I was worried about you too. I'm glad you woke up before I left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long will you be gone for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A week. My parents don't want me to miss too much school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope nods. "When are you leaving?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie sighs and chuckles as she looks at her barely started suitcase, making Hope look at it too in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should definitely let you pack." Hope says as she stands up quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, the Mikaelson girl considers hugging Josie as she'll say goodbye, but she decides against it. Instead, she reaches for the brunette's hand and lightly squeezes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have fun on your trip, Jo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smiles softly, and squeezes Hope's hand back. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope lets go of Josie's hand and walks to the door, but just as she's about to walk out of the room, a thought comes to her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Jo, can I ask you a question?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie looks back at Hope. "Of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you came back, did you feel… weird?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Saltzman girl stops backing again and turns to fully look at Hope. All of a sudden, there's worry written all over Josie's face as she crosses her arms and gives the tribrid all of her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been feeling a bit…" Hope sighs and looks down. "Spaced out. Like I'm here, but not completely." Seeing the worry grow on her friend's face, the older girl quickly backtracks. "You know what? Forget it, I'm sure it's nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope, are you sure? Maybe you should talk to my dad-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mikaelson girl shakes her head. "No, I'll be fine. Goodnight, Jo. I'll see you next week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie's worry for Hope definitely doesn't disappear, but she knows that pushing the tribrid would lead nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, yeah. See you next week, don't do anything too stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope smirks. "No promises."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last shared smile, Hope walks out of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's short, and not a romantic fic, but I intended it more as a missing scene! Hope you still liked it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>